


undertow

by peregrinelight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Ella Lopez, Aromantic Lucifer, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, There's no plot here, i am soft, i just wanted an excuse to write aro luci, i suppose some light brief unintentional arophobia but u gotta really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinelight/pseuds/peregrinelight
Summary: Girl night convos about crushes take a turn.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	undertow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this I just REALLY wanted an excuse to write arospec Lucifer.
> 
> Written at 11pm with no edits go wild.

Chloe dozes in the booth, Lucifer a warm and heavy line against her side. She's not drunk, not quite, but she's had a long day and she's not as young as she used to be. 

Which is why she's not fighting too hard as she props her head up on her fist, content to let the warm laughter of her friends wash over her. She's just considering taking a page out of Dan's book and tapping out for the night when Ella's voice greets her, bright and loud, cutting across the thrumming noise that always permeates Lux. 

"So, what about you," Ella seems to be saying. Chloe cracks an eye open before she realizes the question was aimed at her partner. 

"Oh, I think we all know about my sexual proclivities, darling." Lucifer says, trademark leer in place.

Ella rolls her eyes. "No, dude. I'm talking about embarrassing crushes! High school sweetheart! Getting dumped over the phone! We all already shared ours!" She gestures at the booth where she, Linda, and Chloe are also sitting in various stages of sobriety. "Now it's your turn!"

"Oh, is that how it is," Lucifer grins, leaning forward. "You showed me yours so I should show you mine?"

Ella continues to glare, refusing to be goaded. Lucifer sighs, although his put-upon expression isn't entirely convincing.

"Alright fine," he relents, ignoring the way Ella beams at him. "I suppose there were one or two, perhaps." He waves a hand dismissively. "Though I wouldn't go so far as to call any embarrassing. I'm the Devil, darling. I had a reputation to uphold. Surely you couldn't expect me to traipse about chasing romance of all things."

It's a deflection if Chloe’s ever heard one, and she perks her head, the pull of sleep fading slightly. 

Ella groans. "Lucifer, come on. Your stories can't be that bad."

He lets out an exasperated sigh, his drink hitting the table top with a clink. "You misunderstand, Miss Lopez. I am informing you that I quite literally have had only one or two romantic entanglements. Present company excluded."

The way in which he says it is nonchalant, and it takes him a moment to realize that the entire table has fallen silent. Even Chloe finds herself turning her head to gaze at him. 

From behind her, Linda breaks the silence. 

"Like... one or two ever? Or since you moved." Linda places extra emphasis on the last word, raising her eyebrows in a way that Chloe thinks is supposed to be subtle but falls well short of the mark.

"Ever." Lucifer adjusts a cufflink, a gesture that Chloe is starting to realize means he's uncomfortable. "Come now, surely it's not that uncommon."

Ella stares at him, baffled. "I mean, I guess it's not. I'm just surprised. You're so..." She waves a hand. "You. No offense." 

Lucifer preens, and Chloe hears more than sees the smug expression on his face. "Yes, I do have quite the reputation, don't I." 

Ella rolls her eyes, his antics sliding off her as always. 

"I just meant out of everyone, no one ever caught your eye?"

Lucifer does pause then, considering. Chloe watches for a moment as he tilts his glass, watching the liquid swirl inside. After a minute, he gives a noncommittal shrug.

"I suppose not," he says, somewhat dubiously. "I'll confess I hadn't placed much thought into it until this meddlesome conversation."

"Lucifer," Linda stage whispers, leaning across Chloe on her other side. "Do you need relationship advice?"

"Well it's not as if I haven't tried," he retorts, continuing to fidget with his glass. Chloe thinks he looks almost defensive. "I find I require a mutual relationship with said person before I become attracted to them. As you might imagine, that places me in a rather difficult position."

Ella nods sympathetically. "Because you don't lie, right? I get that. Gotta ease people into the heavy stuff."

Lucifer barely hesitates, but Chloe sees the way his expression shutters slightly, closing off. He throws back the last of his drink, mouth a tight line.

"Quite."

Under the table, Chloe reaches out to squeeze his fingers. He throws her a grateful smile, some of the tension leaking out of him. 

"I suppose," he continues. "If you require such trivial things as a label, the modern term for it would be aromantic. Or rather," his fingers squeeze around Chloe's in a way that's almost shy. "Demi, I suppose."

Warmed, Chloe leans into Lucifer fully, dropping her head onto his shoulder. She feels him tense, still so unused to easy affection, before he relaxes against her. Closing her eyes, she feels his lips press briefly to the top of her head.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Same sexuality check!" Startled, Chloe feels Lucifer jump, eyes snapping forward to fall upon Ella's expectant hand. 

It breaks the heavy tone that had fallen over the table, and lets out a chuckles, the sound deep and rumbling where Chloe is still pressed against him. Lifting his free hand, he makes a show of lightly smacking Ella's before retracting, wiping his palm dramatically on his suit jacket.

"Right, well. Now that that unpleasant character examination is over with. Another round, anyone?"

Ella drops back in her seat, shaking her head. "Nah, I'm out. Some of us can't come into work late whenever we want."

She sticks her tongue out at Lucifer, and he grins, giving her a mock toast. "Another time, then."

After a moment, Linda begs off too, and the two of them slip away with a wave. 

Now just the two of them, Lucifer turns his attention fully towards her.

"Are you all right, detective?" He asks, sounding amused. "You've been awfully quiet this entire time."

"I'm good," Chloe murmurs, turning her face into his shoulder sleepily. "Just enjoying the company."

"Of course, why wouldn't you. It's wonderful." 

She snorts and Lucifer shifts his arm, bringing it to wrap around her shoulders. Chloe takes the opportunity to tuck herself against his side instead.

"You're right." Leaning up, she presses a kiss to his mouth, soft and sweet. When she pulls back, the softness in his eyes takes her breath away.

"Want to get out of here, Romeo?"

He wrinkles his face, pouting slightly. "Only if you promise never to call me that again."

She laughs, tangling her fingers in his as she slides out of the booth after him.

"Fine, fine."

"Honestly." Lucifer shakes his head, tugging her gently towards the elevator leading to the penthouse. "I told you, I have a reputation to upkeep."

Chloe snorts as the doors close, leaning forward to wrap an arm sleepily around his waist. 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He reaches down, covering her hand with his and squeezing tight.

"Why, that I'm happily taken, of course."

Chloe hums against his back, feeling warm and happy and content. 

"Of course."


End file.
